The Eldest Son of Time and Motherhood
by Mr Bacon Writer
Summary: Perseus is the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea and is swallowed like the rest, read what it was like in the stomach of Kronos all the way to the second Giant War, in Perseus, Hestia, and their children's perspectives that is.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That's all Rick Riordan. Really OOC. This is a Percy x Hestia. In this story Hades and Demeter are twins. Aphrodite is a daughter of Kronos and Rhea for balance. And Poseidon and Aphrodite are twins. Odd, but its fanfic, so who cares. My goal is about 2k plus words a chapter. I will update whenever I feel like it, so don't ever ask. I'm not going to do lemons, maybe a separate story though, I don't know. Amphitrite was never born. Triton will be though**

 **Chapter One**

 **Percy**

Here I was, just born a week ago and I already look like a seven year old. Interesting, right? Well, right now I'm sitting next to my dad's throne, waiting for him to say something important other then how great the Titans and their ''Golden Age'' is. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the Fates flash in to decide my domains, as my father requested early. The fates spoke creepily in unison '' Come forth son of Kronos and Rhea'' I did what they said not really wanting to get snipped by their scissors. I walk up to them and kneel in front of them. They then again speak in unison while creating an orb of power in between the three ''Perseus, God of Time, Earth, Night, Destruction, Hunting, Tides, Heroes, Swordsmanship, and Loyalty. King of Hunting, King of Half-Bloods, Tidal King, and the master swordsman. Rise, Perseus, Eldest Son of Kronos and Rhea!'' I did as they said then they kneeled before me, the all powerful fates kneeled before a week old boy who looks like a seven year old! They then rise and the throne room erupted into cheers.

But my good luck was short lived when the fates told my father a prophecy, it stated that one of his children would kill him the same way he killed his father, so apparently he thought it would be a good idea to swallow me. Like who the fuck swallows their own kids. That's right, Kronos! King Cannibal. He starts ranting about me being a traitor to his family while i'm just staring at my mother silently crying just like me. I look at her with pleading eyes and but she just looks the other way. What, has my father corrupted my mother too! I thought she was the one person who would love me always, and help me. But apparently not! Wait... I should not be thinking like this, it isn't her fault! No, this is all Kronos who would kill my mother if she helped me. This is not her fault!

Kronos, yes, I am done calling him my father, he lost that right when he agreed he was going to eat me. Now i'm staring into my Kronos' eyes, pleading. But that means nothing to him as he states ''Perseus, you have betrayed us all, and are a threat to our rule, our Golden Age! For that we the council have agreed I would swallow you. I'm sorry i'm not sorry, traitor!'' and with that he reaches out and grabs me as I am not even 4 feet tall, and he's 20 feet tall, he lifts me up above his mouth and... Drops me down.

Ah good memories, here I am, exactly where I have been the last 10 years of my life, moping about how my im stuck inside my father, er, Kronos. Those damn Fates! They give me my domains then splutter out a prophecy that said i'm going to overthrow Kronos'. As i'm sitting here moping around, I hear cheering, I look up fathers throat expecting to see darkness, but what I did not expect was a roughly twenty year old woman, and she is hot, literally, she is on fire. I see, mom must have been able to hide her for a while. I quickly stood up from my little hideout in a corner of Kronos' stomach, yes, its huge, somehow. I run over to the woman to help her, I just realize that I have a sister... That's awesome! But also horrible for her, but hey, I get company! I know, I know, selfish, but it gets so lonely down here.

I quickly run over to her and grab her, she is asleep, must have fell asleep from hitting her head or emotional pain, I carried her over to my little area which has blankets which my mother must have tricked Kronos to swallow. I lay her down on the ''bed'' which isn't really much of a bed, it's just a piece of flesh inside _his_ stomach that juts out covered in blankets. I cover her with a blanket and lay down on the floor next to her thinking about her beauty, I know, creepy, looking at my _sister_ in her sleep and calling her really beautiful. But we don't have DNA, so... Hm. I slowly drift of to sleep not realizing how much my life is about to change.

 **(3rd Person)**

He was awoken abruptly but a loud scream, he quickly shot up and looked around. Yesterday's events coming back to me, sister, beautiful, sister. He started walking over to her and she crawled back slowly, then in a shaky voice ''W-who are y-you?'' he quickly responded not wanting to scare her ''Relax _sister_ , I won't harm you.''

''You're my brother? The one named Perseus? Titans talked about him alot before I was swallowed... Mother said to look for you.'' She asked the man who she was almost certain was her brother, just not certain as she had a hard time trusting now, after getting swallowed... _He's Handsome..._ No! I just met him, stop that nonsense.

''-lo! Hello! Sister? Hello?'' he responded even though he was also having a war in his head thinking about this beautiful, seemingly kind woman who gives of an aura of peace, love and hope.

She quickly shook herself out of her thoughts ''Sorry, I was just thinking. I'm really confused, how do we get out of here?''

He chuckled, ''We don't! Welcome to Paradise! As you can see here we are in my little home, in a corner of our father's stomach. Over there you can see the pool of his stomach acid, beautiful, right?'' he stated sarcastically. She decided it would be a good idea to smack him upside his head. ''Ow! Jeesh sis, abusive! Wait sis, I never got your name?'' she sighed at his idiocy, ''Hestia, my name is Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Home.''

He responded, ''Well, too bad we didn't have a hearth here'' she rolled her eyes and shook her head at his ''humor''. The two spent the next few hours learning about each other.

Four hours later they do what they can do, sleep, seeing as the gods can sleep whenever they want if they will it, and awake whenever they want, it's rather simple. And they are peacefully sleeping on the ''bed'' next to each other.

 **(16 years later)**

Percy and Hestia walking side by side around their lovely fields of flesh. When they hear crying, they immediately sprint ahead and what they see makes them upset, more siblings, two babies, didn't even have the decency to let them get old enough to get their domains. A boy and a girl, Rhea wrote notes and put them on the boy stating their names, Percy picked up and read from the note

'' _Percy, Hestia, I really hope you get this, I am so sorry, I love you all very dearly but sadly can't do anything without incurring Kronos' wrath, he is not the man I used to love. The boy's name is Hades, and the girl's name is Demeter. I love you my children. -Rhea, Mom.''_

By the end of the note Percy and Hestia had tears in their eyes, they carried the babies to their ''home'' silently crying to themselves. Percy looks over his shoulder seeing his sister, who he wishes could be more carrying the girl with tears in her eyes. When they got to their blanket zone, they set the babies down on Percy's bed. Percy went and sat on Hestia's bed, he set the note next to her bed, he planned on telling her how he feels today.

He looked over to Hestia to see her staring at him, seemingly doing nothing. He decided now would be a good time ''Hestia, I can tell you anything, right?''

Hestia looks at him concerned but nods nonetheless. He continues '' I-i Love you Hestia, an-and I doubt you return these feelings but it's good to let out ther-'' he never got to finish as Hestia put her lips on his own, something he didn't expect that but returned the kiss with the same amount of love. She broke away and rested her forehead against his ''I love you too Perseus, I love you too'' They laid down staring into each other's eyes with love. They slowly drift off to sleep with a smile on their faces.

 **(Two weeks Later)**

Percy and Hestia walked away to get some peace, Hades and Hestia are both fourteen in size, hormonal, annoying, and get mad quickly. They walk until they are about three hundred yards away, Hestia and Percy sit next to each other on the ground. They both lean in until their lips meet, it is a tender kiss filled with love and lust. They kiss like that for a while until Percy licks Hestia's lips begging for entrance. She opens her mouth and grants entrance, they are lying on the ground with Percy on top, their tongues fighting for dominance. They continue like this for another minute or so until somebody clears their throat. Percy rolls off Hestia, both probably looking like a cherry staring at their siblings who are staring wide eyed. Seemingly scarred, seeing their siblings getting it on in their Father's stomach.

Hades' decides to speak up ''Well, this is unexpected, we knew there was something going on between you two, just did not expect this..'' then he started laughing with a hand on his stomach wheezing, Demeter was already on the ground with a hand on her stomach as well. This is a large surprise to them, they were looking for them to hang out with, but it seems as if the two eldest siblings are busy.

Percy leans over and gives Hestia a quick peck while Demeter gags ''Well Hestia, guess this means we don't have to be in private to do that anymore'' he says smirking to get the younger siblings to stop laughing. The two paled and Demeter said ''No, no, no you continue doing this far away please!'' They all chuckled and started walking back towards their ''home''.

 **(8 years later)**

Things between Percy and Hestia have gotten much more serious to the point they are _always_ next to each other, Hades and Demeter like to tease them because of it. They were all getting ready to go to bed when the screaming started, it sounded like two people. Percy sighed deeply realizing they have more siblings, poor, poor siblings. Percy and Hestia quickly get up and Hades and Demeter go to follow but Percy says ''Stay, we will deal with it'', they reluctantly nod. Percy and Hestia sprint of to the source of the noise and find two people walking around in a circle. They walk up to them while studying them, the girl of the two shrieks and screams'' W-wHo are you!'' doing that gains the attention of the boy who runs over in defence of the girl, they look at the two suspiciously before the boy realizes, ''Wait, are you Perseus and Hestia? Mother said to find them...'' Percy looks over at Hestia and she nods, he turns his attention back to the boy and responds

''Yes, we are, what are your names?'' the boy looked hesitant at first but replied'' Poseidon, brother, this is Aphrodite, she got her domain, lucky, goddess of love and beauty, I was about to when I was eaten...'' he frowns with tears in his eyes, mother must have been able to hide them for a while.

''Ah, sad, truly is, please follow us, we will bring you to your siblings, right love?'' Percy asks looking at Hestia, she rolls her eyes but nods nonetheless. Poseidon looks confused at the love remark, and nervous but follows happily, they walk for about two minutes when they come across something that looks like a cave of flesh, covered in blankets, they follow Percy and Hestia inside and see about 8 beds. Poseidon's eyes widen and look around in shock then blurts, ''We have eight siblings?!'' Percy chuckles a dry laugh and responds ''No kiddo, we just have beds, their are now 6 of us. Here, take these beds, we will talk in the morning'' Poseidon and Aphrodite look at each other nervously before lying down on their beds, both looked shocked when Hestia and Percy snuggle up in their bed in their room but then gets up to close and lock the door, Aphrodite whispers to Poseidon ''Isn't that incest?'' Aphrodite thinks she whispered quietly but apparently not when Percy said ''Us gods don't have DNA, so it is not incest. Goodnight, save the questions for tomorrow.'' and they all drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Poseidon wakes up first and looks around, curious to who is awake. He sees a girl in the distance with chocolate brown eyes, light brown hair and very tan skin. Poseidon walks up to her and asks ''What's your name?'' She replies ''Demeter, brother, Poseidon, is it not?'' he nods at the girl he now knows as Demeter.

''When are they going to wake up?'' Poseidon asks, Demeter chucks and says ''Well, Hades is outside on a walk, your sister is sleeping, and Hestia and Percy's door is locked, so probably not for a while.''

Poseidon looks confused at Demeter and asks ''what do you mean 'their door is locked, so probably not for a while' '' Demeter looks at him surprised and says ''Holy Chaos you are dense'' he still looks confused while Demeter laughs harder. Then a new voice speaks up '' Dear little brother, they are making love you fool. I heard the noise myself'' Poseidon looks around shocked then realizes it was his twin sister Aphrodite. Then realization dawns upon him and he makes a grossed out face and says ''I didn't need to know that'' they all laugh and realize its not going to be all that bad down here as long as they are together. ''You asked little brother!'' Aphrodite said in a loud whisper.

 **(3 months later)**

Percy and Hestia are walking around the ''Lake'' when Percy realizes Hestia looks nervous, they sit down and just as Percy was about to ask Hestia what was wrong she starting weeping, him, being confused pulls her close ''What ails you love? You can tell me anything.'' Hestia looked up tears in her eyes and states shakily '' I-I am P-pregnant'' she then starts crying even harder and looks down at the ground as she weeps, he says ''Hestia, we can get through this together, i'm not upset, i'm actually happy, it's just too bad we are in our father's stomach to raise him. I will never leave you or hate you love.'' Hestia looks up and kisses him softly on the lips for a few seconds. She pulls back and Percy stands up and helps her up but can't stop thinking. _I'm going to be a dad! I can't wait! What will the other siblings say! I'm so excited!_ While another part of his brain is saying _Fucking shit will I be able to do this? I refuse to turn out like Kronos, I swear on the Styx to never abandon my child. But we are in dad's stomach! How can we raise him here!_ He gets his thoughts under control and picks Hestia up bridal style which causes her to yelp. He twirls her around and kisses her. ''I still can't believe i'm going to be a father!'' she chuckles with tears of joy falling down her face. He carries her the way home laughing in joy about their family that is to come.

When they arrive at their ''home'' they hear laughter and yelling, they walk in and everyone stops laughing and stares at them curiously. That's is when Percy realizes he is carrying Hestia. He lets her stand and walks over to his siblings.

''Hi'' Percy states oddly.

Demeter scoffs and glares at him ''You've been gone six hours Perseus!''

Percy rubs the back of his neck nervously, but says ''we've got news though...''

Poseidon decides to cheerfully ask ''News? We never get news in here, no newspapers, no postcards, nothing, it's so rude of them'' he says sarcastically.

Percy and Hestia glare at him for a second before smiling and glances at Hestia and nods. They turn back and Hestia decides to drop the jar of Greek Fire on them ''I'm Pregnant'' Silence, everybody's eyes widened, and their jaws dropped. Aphrodite is the first to snap out of it saying, '' Congratulations... But... We are in a stomach, that is no place to raise a child...'' she says curiously. The others agree with her with nods and Hestia says '' We know... But we are going to raise and love our child, no matter what'' and with that Percy and Hestia walk to their ''room'' in the ''cave house''.

 **(2 months later)**

Inside the cave alone was a hormonal, cranky, and bored pregnant Hestia. She is roughly five months pregnant and her belly is starting to show, she is about to blow a gasket she is so bored when her siblings and love run in with someone new. She walks over and grabs Percy's hand and decides to ask ''Percy! Who's this?'' Percy grunts and replies ''Jeesh Hestia, pregnancy is really getting to you, this is our new sister, Hera, Goddess of Marriage and Family. And she is terrified, more so than the rest of the siblings were, she took an hour of convincing just to come here. She got her domains before being swallowed.'' he explained as they walked over to her ''Hestia meet Hera, Hera meet my wife, Hestia.'' Hera's eyes widened and grabbed their hands and put them together and started chanting ''Now you are truly married'' Hera says with a smile. Hestia and I have ear to ear grins on and hug Hera thanking her. ''Thought there would be like this ceremony you would do, ha, easy, just how I like it, Thank you sister.'' Replied Percy, Hestia rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless in thanks.

 **(4 Months Later)**

The siblings were all around their table chatting when suddenly a pop was heard, they all look around curiously before Hestia screamed ''It's Happening!'' That got them all moving quickly and moved Hestia to a bed and prepared helping their sister and lover do the grueling task of giving birth.

 **(11 Hours Later)**

After painful hours of labour there was finally an another cry, but it was not Hestia's, this was a baby's cry. Hestia sighs in relief that it is all over and falls asleep quickly with her lover holding her hand. Percy quickly grabs the baby from Hera just as she finished wrapping her up. Percy hugs the baby to his chest while the women in the room coo. Percy puts his index finger on his daughter's forehead to try and see her domains, he smiles happily once he was able to see her domains as she was not old enough for him not to be able to check. Percy chuckles happily when he learns his daughters domains. Hestia wakes up only after a few minutes of sleep, the others left the room so they could talk in peace for a while. ''Percy, she has your beautiful eyes'' Percy blushes a light pink on his cheeks but says ''and she has your gorgeous hair'' now it was Hestia's turn to blush while Percy chuckled. ''What about names Hestia?''

She looked thoughtful for a moment before saying ''Iris'' the father smiles happily at the name and remembers the domains ''Hestia, I was able to find out her domains by looking through her mind, which houses her powers which she needs to unlock, She is the Goddess of Rainbow and Messages.'' They both smile fondly at their child and look at each other, leaning in and let their lips touch softly. This continues for a minute before Percy pulls away and Hestia glares ''We must go tell our siblings about our daughter my love'' and at this Hestia smiles brightly at the thought of bragging and showing off her daughter.

Percy stands up and helps Hestia to her feet, she stumbles but Percy grabs onto her and Hestia carries their daughter. They walk out the door smiling and their siblings stand and smile about as brightly as the sun, not that they remember the sun all that well. Percy grabs his daughter''All hail Iris, Goddess of Messages and The Rainbow!'' Percy says proudly while holding his daughter. The others smile fondly staring at the baby before Hades asks curiously ''How did you find out her domains?'' Percy grins before saying ''Just when she was born I looked in her mind when she is too weak to stop me subconsciously and was able to look at her domains.'' They all smile brightly, just hoping to get out of this hellhole soon.

 **(13 Years Later) Iris POV.**

UGH! The nerve of Uncle Hades always saying I have a crush on Poseidon! I do not! _Or do you? He is very handsome, kind to you, and always seems to stare at you, you may have a chance!_ A voice states in my head way to chipper, i'm going to have a talk with Aphrodite later. I guess I could talk to my mom about it, she won't tease me and will help me, dad will make fun of me for the next year if I tell him. So here I am, sitting on the ground next to my mom, to nervous to ask what I want to ask, but, here we go ''M-mom?''

''Yes dear, what's wrong?''

What do I tell her? Why does she always have to be so sweet and persuading! Ugh! Screw it '' Mom, I've fallen in love with P-poseidon...'' Silence, I regretted it the moment I said it. She looked at me and smiled and asked ''Do you love him?''

I was shocked but was able to stutter out ''y-yes'' she smiled even more and warmer then she said something that filled my heart with dread ''So you do know you will have to tell your father before you do anything'' I paled a considerable amount at this thinking about how he wont let me, fear turned to sadness, and sadness turned to anger ''I am a grown goddess and can do whatever I want and don't need to ask him who I can and can't love!'' I shrieked. To say my mom was shocked would be an understatement.

''Now dear, I completely agree with you but your father will be furious if you don't tell him, you may be a grown goddess, but he is still your father and should get his permission before going and spilling your heart out to Poseidon. Okay?'' I nod understanding and in shame. My mother and I sat in silence enjoying each other's company before everyone else burst through the door, my heart skipped a beat when I saw Poseidon, that beautiful jet black hair, light and vibrant gorgeous sea green eyes. I shook my head clearing these thoughts when They ran in with a blue bundle, they set it down and... rocks spilled out with a note, my father read aloud

'' _Hello my children, and a grandchild I sense in my domain, hm, I wonder who the parents are, haha, anyways, I am so terribly sorry you are down there and I couldn't save you! I was able to save my next son, his name is Zeus. The council was so drunk they didn't notice it wasn't a real baby, I have him on an island called Crete. Hopefully he will be able to save you soon, I love you all so much you don't understand. I'm sorry. I sent down swords for you to train with so when you get out, you will be able to fight in the war with some skill. We plan to make a potion of mustard and wine to make him disgorge you. Love you all very much, hopefully see you soon._

 _-Love Rhea, Mom, Grandma (:''_

When father finished all of us had tears in our eyes and couldn't wait to be free. I started to unconsciously walk over to my dad, I poke him in the arm and just decide to go to the point and say ''Father, I've fallen in love with P-poseidon please let me confess to him'' I asked hopefully. He looks at me and smiled and said, ''I know, I can see the way you look at him, take him for a walk and tell him it all, I approve, Love you and good luck'' What the fuck, he's actually letting me! I skipped over to Poseidon and grabbed his arm, he looked at my and I blushed a light gold. ''Can we go for a walk Poseidon?'' I ask hopefully, he smiles warmly with a smile that makes my heart to spins and my stomach feel like i'm riding down a rainbow, not that i'd know since I was born in this hellhole. ''Yes, of course, lead the way Iris'' I lead him about two hundred yards away and turn around and say bluntly ''Poseidon, I love you'' I lean forward and gently kiss his lips, his eyes widen in shock but kisses back and closes his eyes to savor the kiss. I pull away and smile, ''I love you too Iris, I love you too'' Poseidon says calmly.

 **First chapter, hope I did good, I don't think i'm much of a writer but, I hope I did okay, this is my first story. It was 4,212 words. I'll try to update every day, but once school starts I don't think I will be able to often. Should Hades be with Persephone or be with Demeter and Persephone will be his daughter? Aphrodite will remain faithful to Hephaestus later on in the story and Eros will be a son of them instead of Aphrodite and Ares. But both Aphrodite and Hephaestus will have demigods, but faithful with other gods, if you get my point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is Chapter 2, on Day 2. Last tine Poseidon and Iris got together. Amphitrite will never be with Poseidon, or in the story at all. Hopefully you enjoy this one. I don't own PJO. I'm sorry, I don't know much about the 1st titan war so when it gets to that part i'll probably skip to killing Kronos.**

 **(3rd Person Four Weeks Later)**

Everyone is sitting around in their little ''home'', bored as usual. Percy and Hestia are in their room, door open, cuddling, Poseidon and Iris are on their bed, talking. Everyone is just laying around, nothing to do when they hear a sound of gurgling and rushing water. They quickly scramble out the house to find out the commotion, they see just as they heard, the acid is rushing about. Their bodies start spinning and are turned into some kind of mist and are quickly moving up Kronos' throat. Once they are outside the mist quickly dissipates and they all fall to the ground asleep. Zeus quickly makes all his siblings bodies touch each other and flashes them out.

 **(Zeus Pov. 1 hour Later)**

I'm sitting in a chair in the corner of the cave waiting for my siblings to wake up, I'm really confused because my mother said there were six siblings in there, not seven, i'll ask mother later. Then one with smooth, long, blonde hair wakes up, I walk up and she looks at me confused ''What is your name?'' she responds ''My name is Iris, you are Zeus, are you not?''

''I am, I don't remember mother mentioning your name though?'' she chuckles and responds ''Daughter of Perseus and Hestia, I'm the Goddess of Messages and The Rainbow. Father was able to check my mind before I grew too powerful.''

''Uhm, isn't that incest? We're siblings.'' she looks at me with a look that says _'Chaos, you are stupid'_ ''Gods don't have DNA.'' then she looks the other way and walks over to a boy with short jet black hair and shakes him gently ''Go away, five more minutes'' and he rolls over. She growls under her breath and smacks him right upside the head. He shoots up and looks around ''What the fuck, oh, hi love'' Iris rolls her eyes and shakes her head but kisses him. _What the fuck, why are so many people together in my Father's_ _ **Stomach**_. Okay, so I believe the one with the short black hair is Poseidon. The really pale male with black hair with brown lines is Hades. The girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes must be Demeter. The girl with blonde short hair, and light blue beautiful eyes must be ''Hera''. The last girl has flames in her eyes which probably smoke when she is angry.. _never get on her bad side._ She must be Hestia, she is sitting on a man's lap. His eyes are a constant swirl of, brown, orange, sea green, black, blue, it looks ever changing. This must be Perseus, the strongest god. That at least what mother said, I doubt it though, I am the strongest god, when I claim my Father's throne, he may be a threat to my rule, I may have to banish him. Same with Hades, he has a powerful aura, I may also have to remove Hestia off the council and fill it with my children so votes always go my way.

 **(Time skip-After the War Percy** **Pov)**

My wife, my child, and my siblings are charging up the destroyed Mount Othrys, the only enemy titan left is my father, he really is a coward, hiding in his palace. We walk for another five minutes or so until we come across a destroyed palace, our father is glaring at us from his throne, I stand in the same place I stood all those years ago before I was devoured to feed my father's paranoia. Zeus has his bolt, Hades has is Pitchfork and Helm, Poseidon has his Trident, and I have my sword all pointing them at our father. Father steps down from his throne and pulls out his scythe ''Father, surrender now and we will make it quick. You have already lost'' father glares at Zeus for saying such things, ''I know I am going down, but that does not mean I won't try to take anyone down with me'' we all shiver at the tone of his voice but charge. I reach him first at block his blow that he was sending towards Poseidon, Zeus flew above him and shoots his bolt, it hits him straight in the chest, he flew back into Hades' pitchfork, Zeus grabs Father's Scythe and begins to cut our father up just as he did his father. I decapitate him and Zeus continues swinging at him wildly for another minute or so. ''Hades, it is done, take his remains to Tartarus.'' Hades nods listening to Zeus and flashes to the Underworld with his remains. We all flash to , a minute later Hades flashes in behind us, we go to our throne room that has no thrones ''Lady Fates, we call upon you to grant us our domains!'' Zeus yells. The Fates flash in look as creepy as ever.

''Perseus, God of Time, Earth, Night, Destruction, Hunting, Tides, Heroes, Swordsmanship, and Loyalty. King of Half-Bloods. Father Disaster. Master Huntsman. Master Swordsman!''

''Hestia, Goddess of The Hearth, Home, Architecture, Domesticity, Family, and The State!''

''Hades, God of the Dead, Underworld and Riches. Lord of the Dead, Lord of the Underworld!''

''Demeter, Goddess Agriculture, Fertility, Sacred Law and The Harvest''

''Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Pleasure, and Procreation.''

''Poseidon, God of The Seas, Earthquakes, Storms, and Horses. The Earthshaker. The Stormbringer. The Lord of the Seas!

''Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Women, Birth and The Heavens. Queen of the Gods!''

''Zeus, God of the Skies, Thunder, Lightning, Hospitality, Honor, Kingship and Order. Lord of the Skies. King of the Gods!''

''Iris, Daughter of Perseus and Hestia, Goddess of Messages and The Rainbow! Queen of The Seas''

The Fates flash out right after they finish, we are all stunned by the domains many were given, but some aren't surprising, I don't know why they told some of us again though. It's so confusing.

 **(Time skip, 70 years later)**

I wake up and feel a weight on my chest, I look down to see my beautiful, very naked wife sleeping peacefully. Hestia and I were laying in bed after some _fun_ events the Night before in a dimension I created. It's a huge area, it is always night but the stars and moon shining bright. I get up and put on some clothes and walk out the door and flash to the Throne Room on Olympus to see everyone there, except my wife. My son, Hermes is on his Throne, my daughter Hebe is by the door with a tray with cups as she is the cupbearer, Iris is running on Rainbows in the distance. Hestia flashes in shortly after. Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, Demeter and Hera all look nervous. I feel a presence in my mind, Artemis, hm '' _Uncle, I am so sorry, Apollo and I are forced..''_ and she cuts the connection, all of a sudden Ares, Hephaestus, and Apollo lunge out and chain Hestia, Hades, I with Celestial Bronze, they took us by surprise. ''Perseus, Hades, and Hestia, you are a threat to my rule, we the council have decided Perseus to be banished to his domain. Hades banished from the council and can only come to Olympus on Solstices or summons. Hestia, We banish you from the council. Goodbye, threats.'' ''You all seriously can't agree to this, right?!'' When no one speaks up I feel more betrayed then ever before. They teleport me to my domain and out of the chains. My wife flashes in shortly after crying ''It will be alright, we will be fine, I still can't believe they would do that though. They were are family'' ''Percy, I'm Pregnant again, before this, Hera told me if I will it, I can speed up the progress, how helpful would this have been the first three times!'' I am shocked once again ''That's Great''

 **(The Lightning Thief, Second Titan War)**

I am sitting in my Throne like always, my daughter Khione at my left in a small throne, my wife is to my right in a throne my size. There are three other thrones in the room, one has the colors of a rainbow, Iris, one looks like it is made of cardboard, Hermes, and the last one looks like a fountain on the sides and a white throne in the middle. Khione flashes out to do Chaos knows what, probably go cause a snow storm in Quebec again, in summer. My wife stands and walks to the corner of the room where the Hearth is, while i'm stalking Camp Half-Blood through my mind, since I have Earth as a domain I can look anywhere there is land. They recently got a prophecy that says

' _You shall go West to the god who has turned_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned_

 _You shall be betrayed by one you call friend_

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end'_

You see, I kidnapped the kids mother because I want my staff back! And that freak Son of Poseidon stole it!

In their ''Council Room'' in the 'Big House' it is frantic

''Silence! Derek my boy, you may pick two friends to go West, the God who has turned is most likely Hades or... oh no...''

Everyone is confused at Chirons' pale face ''What is it Chiron?'' Annabeth asks.

''Lets just hope it isn't Lord Perseus, if his wife is there, you will be safe, if not, I can't say for sure, most likely not.''

''Who is this dude? I'm sure I could take him!'' Yells an Ares camper.

''This ''dude'' is Lord Perseus, Eldest son of Kronos and Rhea, God of Time, Earth, Night, Destruction, Hunting, Tides, Heroes, Swordsmanship, and Loyalty. King of Half-Bloods. King of Destruction. Lord of Time. Lord of Space. Lord of Earth. Prince of Night. Master Huntsman. Tidal King. Master Swordsman. Father of Iris, Hermes, Hebe, and Khione, Husband of Hestia. The banished God.'' As he was saying that the temperature seemed to drop. I chuckled.

''Lies! Why have we never heard of him!'' Yelled a Hermes camper.

''Child, because he was removed from history, Hestia was said to be a Maiden Goddess, Hermes, Hebe, and Iris were said to be children of Zeus, when they wern't. Khione was said to be a child of Boreas, more lies. Zeus was scared of his power. Now he is probably in his domain, watching us now, thinking whether or not to help us.''

I decide to go there and scare them, I make a tornado of shadows, fire, dirt, water, and sand. I open it in the middle and step out and let the tornado vanish. ''Demigods, I am Perseus.'' Chiron walks up to my and bows as low as he can in fear and awe. ''Chiron, little brother, you need not bow to me, I am only like that to petty demigods. You are my brother, you do not bow to me, you do not Lord me. Understood?'' Chiron looks so surprised and confused but rises. ''I've missed you little brother'' I reach forward and pulled him into a hug, he hugs back just as tightly. I pull back and start talking to the demigods. ''Derek, you have two weeks to return the bolt to Zeus and my staff to me. If you do not, there will be war.'' and with that I teleport away, leaving scared, shocked, and awed demigods. I return to my palace and sit on my throne in the room alone. I speed up time outside the throne room. I see Derek slay Medusa, I see them get the backpack from Ares for a ride to the Underworld, I see them barge into Hades' throne room yelling for the bolt, he merely opens a portal to my realm and here I am waiting for petty demigods to come to my realm.

Two demigods and an annoying satyr come running in, not even bowing, ''Give us the bolt Perseus!''

''Kneel''

They cooperate not wanting to get blasted into oblivion ''I should destroy you for your disrespect, but I want my staff back. Rise''

They do and my daughter Khione walks in and walks seductively to Derek ''Daddy, I want this one as an ice statue''

''Dear, he is only fourteen, leave him be. Please leave the room'' ''Fine!'' Then my daughter charges out of the room.

''Sorry about that demigods, I don't have the bolt, check your backpack.''

They look confused but the Wisdom spawn ''Derek, check your backpack'' He opens it and sees the bolt.

''Ah, looks like Ares is the god who turned, if you return my staff to me, I will leave you a gift at home''

I teleport them to Ares on the beach speeding up time in San Francisco, the kid beats him. My daughter Khione goes up there and retrieves my staff.

''Thank you Daughter. Bring me Sally Jackson.'' ''Very well Father'' While I wait I twirl my staff and infuse my power back into it after that blasted war god stole it.

The woman comes forward and kneels before me ''You're lucky Sally Jackson Descendant of Hades and Legacy of Apollo. Your son brought me my staff and is returning the bolt, you may go home. Goodbye.'' I wave my hand and flash her to her home.

 **(Derek Pov)**

Annabeth, Grover and I are on a plane home to Manhattan. A plane, I know, risky, but I have his bolt so I doubt he will shoot me down. But i'm still terrified. Our plane lands and we are in a taxi to the Empire State Building, I'm shuffling and fidgeting, i'm curious and excited but also scared to see Olympus.

''This is your stop, Fifteen bucks'' Annabeth hands him the cash and we practically lunge out of the car and start jogging to The Empire State Building.

''600th Floor please'' ''There ain't no 600th floor kid, get out.'' ''I have a summon from Lord Zeus and retrieved his Bolt and unless you want his bolt up your ass you will give us the key.'' The guy's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and quickly hand us the key. We walk to the elevator and press the button. I'm going to have to talk to Lord Apollo about this music, it is horrible. The elevator dings and we run to the throne room while look around in awe at the city that has minor gods, nymphs, satyrs and demigods alike walking around happily as can be. We rush into the throne room and kneel. I open my backpack and raise the bolt.

Zeus raises his hand and the bolt flies to him ''Very well Son of Poseidon, you shall live. Please, elaborate on what happened on your quest.''

''Well My Lord, we started going west and went to the St. Louis Arch, there I was attacked by the Chimera and Echidna. I jumped into the river, we then moved to a forest and found 'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Shop' turned out Medusa was there. We cut off her head and sent it to you. We continued west and ended up in the Underworld. Hades' did not steal your bolt. He opened a portal and we went in, It was to Lord Perseus's dimension'' at this the temperature dropped and many gods paled ''He was less then pleased to see us, he was about to kill us when he realized the backpack the was given to me by Ares had the bolt in it, so he teleported us to a beach, I fought Ares, defeated him, and got Lord Perseus' staff and Khione came and got it and returned it to him.''

''Ares, why would you do this?'' Zeus yells.

''I wasn't in control father! I'm sorry, I swear on the styx I wasn't in control.'' Ares replies and thunder boomed in the distance.

''My lord'' I start ''it was Luke Calestan who stole the bolt on the Solstice. I'm sorry Lord Hermes'' he looks down in shame and sadness but nods showing he understands.

''Lord Perseus was very threatening, his aura of power made this Council look like toddlers.. How does he have so much? And he was threatening to blast us out of existence.. Does he have that much power? Is it possible to just remove someone's soul like that?''

''This is not good, I have finally realized that Kronos is rising once again. I fear we will need his help.''

''Lord Zeus, with all do respect, I highly doubt he will help, he hated Annabeth and I with all his heart because we are 'Sea Spawn and Wisdom Twats' and I believe if I didn't have the bolt I would be dead.''

''We will try to convince him. You may leave. Council Dismissed''

Everyone flashed out except my father, Athena and Hestia. My father came and hugged me ''Son, I am very proud of you, and will always love you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I have to go, have to help my wife. Goodbye.'' He flashed out and Athena flashed out after Poseidon. We walk over to the Hearth ''Lady Hestia, why did we never hear of your Husband. Why did Hermes, Hebe, Iris, or even Khione tell anyone about this?'' she is silent for a second but replies ''Well child, he was removed from the books and had his statues removed about 70 years after the first Titan War. At that time he was banished to his domain, by removing him, Zeus hoped for him to fade. But he became stronger, much stronger. Hades was banished to the Underworld only to come on Solstices and summons. I am permitted to be anywhere, I just do not have a say on the council. He is very vengeful now, I love him with all my heart still, but he is not the same as he used to be. He almost always kills demigods who come across him, you were lucky. I guess me talking to him about it stopped him. Anyways, would you like me to flash you back to camp?''

''Y-yes My Lady. I'm sorry'' she nods and flashes the three of us back to camp.

 **(Hestia POV)**

I flash into my Throne Room and see my Husband in his throne, glaring at the wall. ''Hestia, it is time for us to choose our Champion.''

''I know, I have a few ideas, Poseidon's kids are too selfless and modest. Athena's kids are too questioning and demands answers. Hubris. Ares' kids get angry too easily. Legacies are too weak. Apollo's kids are man-whores. Hermes' kids are thieves, we don't want that. Demeter aren't strong enough. Aphrodite care too much about looks. You get the point. The Olympian kids have their flaws. But, a demi-titan does not have Fatal-Flaws.''

''What Demi-Titan are you thinking of? There aren't many left.'' I asked

''Zoe Nightshade, I've been speeding up time outside. She is about to go on a quest to save Artemis. Artemis has not been kidnapped yet, but it is inevitable. She will perish, but will reform later when we make her our champion. She is Artemis' Lieutenant. Sound good my love? She is noble, kind to women mostly, but we can change her to be kind to men as well.''

 **(Percy POV)**

''Very well Percy, I trust you'' Hestia replies. And flashes herself to the Hunters encampment. I sigh and quickly follow. When I appear there are bows pointed at my head. ''Who are you _boy_! Leave before we kill you male scum. LADY ARTEMIS!''

Artemis runs in with Hestia in tow. ''BOWS DOWN NOW!'' ''But My lady he is male!''

Artemis sighs ''He is also the Eldest Son of Kronos and Rhea, and Aunt Hestia and Uncle Perseus chose their Champion who is apparently a Hunter. Who is it?''

''I've missed you niece. Hestia and I chose Zoe Nightshade to be our Champion. She will receive our full blessing and become fully immortal but not be restricted to the Ancient Laws. She will have to leave the hunt, but, she can still travel with the hunters except when we need her to do something. Do you accept Zoe Nightshade?'' Percy asked

Zoe thinks for a minute before a hunter asks ''Zoe! You can't seriously believe this liar. He is a male! He will take advantage of you and just wants you out of the hunt!'' I sighed.

Artemis glared at the hunter and said ''He is one of the most respectable men I know! He is married and has remained faithful since inside Kronos' stomach! I personally think Zoe should accept. Do you Zoe? You can keep my blessing as well.''

''The Hunt means alot to me but you said I can be here sometimes.. So I-i accept. But why me though?'' I sighed once again, too many questions. ''Zoe, you are modest, kind to women and will be to men soon. Very helpful. Strong hearted. Have a pure soul and strong mind. Brave and skillful. Very wise. Everything we need in a Champion. Come with us. You are no longer Lieutenant, come with us to our realm and we will bless you. Congratulations, our champion.''

She was about as red as a cherry ''Thank you my lord'' I nod and flash Hestia, Zoe, and myself to my realm and walk to my throne. Hestia soon follows and grabs my hand. I call in the rest of my children and they flash in. Hermes, then Hebe, then Iris, then Khione. ''Father, why have you called this meeting?'' Hermes asks ''Hestia and I have chosen the Champion of Fade. If anyone wants to bless her, that would be great.''

''I will father'' Hermes says then shoots an orb of power at her heart. She staggers back but goes back to standing in the center.

''As will I'' Iris says ''You can summon messages without finding a rainbow, I will send one to you each time. No drachma needed.'' Zoe nods ''Thank you My lady'' Iris shoots another orb of power but Zoe doesn't stagger.

''Mine will only give you natural beauty, not that you need any help with that so mine can't do anything. Sorry.'' Hebe says. Zoe nods her head slightly in understanding.

Khione says bitterly ''I'll give you tolerance to cold'' and shoots a ball of power at her then flashes out.

''What's her problem?'' I ask. Hestia sighs slightly and replies ''She is one of the few goddess who get a period. I thought we went over this a thousand times before.''

''But why?'' I ask annoyed ''Because she is a literal and figuratively cold goddess. Harsh, and also literally cold.''

''Oh'' Hestia and I stand and begin creating orbs of power, we shoot them at Zoe, she staggers back a few feet and falls to her knees. She screams loudly for about two minutes, her blood burning up and changing to golden ichor. She abruptly stops screaming and rises. ''Sorry about that dear, if we told you, you may have been scared. From my blessing you have control over fire, if you are angry enough, it can be Greek Fire. You can also summon home cooked meals. From my Husband's blessing you gain minor control over Time and Earth, you should be able to control Earth quakes or create binds with Earth. Maybe hands, it will take a lot of practice. For Time you can slow down time around you or speed it up. You can focus on yourself to speed yourself up. You will be overall stronger at night. You will be expertly quiet and even better with a bow thanks to the Hunting blessing. Tides should allow you to create a minor hurricane, control currents, and breathe underwater. Swordsmanship blessing gives you new techniques and makes you even better. With Heroes, Loyalty, and destruction there isn't anything he can give. If you want we can adopt you, your eyes would change, that is about it.'' Hestia states.

''I thank you for your gracious gifts. I accept the adoption offer, thank you!'' I smile and her eyes begin to change to sea green and black flames. An endless pit with a small orb above the flames in each eye.

''Thank you Mother, and Father.''

While she says that I am creating a small wolf pup. It has vibrant star light silver fur, sea green wings and bright orange eyes. Right now to everyone else it looks like an orb of power. The orb dissipates and the Wolf appears in my hand. I push it off my hand and it flys down to Zoe and lands by her feet. Zoe gasps loudly at the beauty of the creature and reaches down to pet it. ''This is amazing, thank you. Father'' she finishes with a smile.

''Zoe, walk into a shadow with it, it has the ability to shadow travel and blend in with shadows, you may go back to your hunters. Goodbye'' Hestia and I smile brightly at our new daughter and wolf pup. Everyone flashes out except Hestia and I. ''Percy, love, we must go to Olympus and announce our champion, you must also help in this war, it is non-negotiable. If you don't, I wont have sex with you for fifteen years.'' I gasp loudly, fifteen years! That is NOT fair! ''Fine!'' I reluctantly say. She grabs my hand and flashes to Olympus I haven't been here in Millenia. The beauty of the new city surprises me greatly. I mentally message Artemis to bring Zoe to the meeting. We walk into the Throne Room to find it empty. I mentally message Hermes to bring Chiron and cabin councillors.

 **(3rd Person)**

Hestia shoots a flame into the sky and the gods begin to flash in. Once they are all seated, Zoe is here, Chiron and campers are here too.

''Hestia, sister, why have you called this meeting?'' Zeus asks

''I have called this meeting to announce a few things. Let's start with that my Husband will help you in this war.''

''Hestia, how have you convinced him?'' Zeus asks. Hestia blushes and says ''I threatened to not have sex with him for fifteen years.'' Hermes and Apollo gasp loudly while everyone else chuckles. ''Silence!'' Zeus thunders!

It seems to get considerably colder in the room ''Hello little brother. You are lucky Hestia and I made a deal. The House of Perseus will stand by you in this war.'' Perseus says coldly and proudly.

''Thank you Perseus, we the council d-deeply a-apologize for our a-a-ctions...'' Zeus says swallowing his pride.

''Sure sounds sincere, but good enough'' Percy chuckles dryly.

''We have another matter to discuss, Percy and I have chosen our Champion, she has the Blessings of Hermes, Artemis, Khione, and of course Percy and I. My husband and I have adopted Zoe Nightshade as our own and removed any ties except powers from her original parents Atlas and Pleione.''

Zeus growls ''Demi-titan!? Fine! I trust you sister.''

''Thank you we will take our leave now, goodbye Olympians.''

 **(Zoe POV)**

Lady Artemis flashes back to the Hunters Camp with me, it is around dinner time and the hunters are eating dinner. I walk over to the table and sit down next to My Lady. Once the hunters are all seated, I decide to try a new power. I clap my hands and a venison pasta appears in front of each hunter. I smile and everyone looks shocked but says thank you. While we are eating I summon a rare steak and do the loudest whistle I can manage. Then out of the shadows in the tent my new wolf appears. The hunters all gasp at its beautiful star silver fur, Vibrant orange eyes, and sea green wings. ''Pretty cool isn't it girls? My father created it today and said it would be a good hunter, it has his hunting blessing and the abilities of a hellhound with shadows.'' I get a lot of 'woah's and 'awe's.

I hand him the steak and he quickly snatches it and runs into a shadow to chaos knows where.

 **(Iris POV)**

I flash into my husbands palace still bitter about him saying that he loves his son 'o so much', to me, it's just a constant reminder of his unfaithfulness! Once I caught him in my our own bed cheating on me! It is ridiculous. Our son Triton, the god of Currents and messenger of the Sea. Our Heir also agrees, It is wrong! But I still love him and I know Poseidon still loves me, we got together in Kronos' stomach for Chaos' sake!

I walk into our throne room and see my son and husband deep in conversation. I clear my throat and they turn to me ''What are my boys talking about?'' I ask curiously. ''Oceanus just declared war, it looks like it isn't just on the surface that the problems are. _Father_ here thinks we should keep on defence, they are coming from North and West. Father just wants to let them get to the city! We need to send out squadrons to intercept their army to weaken them so we CAN actually defend the city. Maybe that bastard Son of _Father_ decides to show up he can help.'' Triton replies while saying father bitterly.

Poseidon sighs ''I'm sorry, I really love you Iris. I'm sorry for cheating on you. Triton i'm sorry for constantly talking about him, but if you want to be angry at someone, be angry at me. It isn't Derek's fault he was born.'' I walk over and kiss him on the lips, what a soft short kiss turns into is a full make out session. I hear a gag and cough. I pull away probably resembling the color of Apollo's temple. ''Sorry'' I say sheepishly.

''Iris, you have no right to be mad at me anyways! You have children too!'' I sign realizing that. I rub the back of my next blushing golden. ''You're right... Sorry'' and with that, tears in my eyes I run to our bedroom.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was 5,021 words long. As I said, everyday I can there will be a new chapter. Should a child of Percy show up and Percy is unfaithful for the first time and not remember that night at all or even the mortal woman? Hope you enjoyed, goodbye.**


End file.
